Old friends
by Fire-Crona-Kid332
Summary: When an old friend of Kid's comes to Death City, what will happen, will he fall for her again? Rated T OcxKidxLiz OOC a LOT
1. Unusual Weapon

(A/N I don't own anything except for the storyline and the OC's)

Kid was walking up to the school, standing in front of the staircase, he stiffened.

"Kid, what's wrong?"

"Yea Kid?"

The sisters were ignored as a girl riding a skateboard came up. To Kid's happiness, she was perfectly symmetrical.

The girl had brownish-blackish hair with four gold streaks on each side, eight streaks total. She was wearing a black shirt, and some black skinny jeans. She had a blue denim cut-off vest. She was wearing a pair of dark blue sneakers.

"AMBER," Kid ran up to the girl as she did a flip over some people, taking her skateboard with her. When she landed, she snapped her fingers as the skateboard disappeared.

"Kid, what's up?"

The OCD seventeen year-old stood in front of her, smiling.

"Who's this, Kid?" Liz looked at the girl, and then looked at Kid. Much to her surprise, Kid hugged the girl.

"Amber," he said when he let go of her, "why are you here, did my father call you?"

"Oh, yea he said he has a mission for you and your weapons, me and my meister who is going to be here in 3…2…1"

As she said one, a girl with blue hair that was wearing the exact same thing as Amber, came up riding a motorcycle. Kid grinned and nodded.

"OK let's go to the Death Room."

When the group of teens walked into the room, they were greeted by Lord Death, with Spirit (THAT'S WHAT I CALL HIM!), Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Crona.

"Father, you needed me?"

"Yo, what's up Lord Death?"

The group was staring at the two new girls.

Lord Death looked up. "Amber, you are here, good. Now we can begin with the introductions, and what Amber is exactly and-"

"Father, how about we let Amber explain her and her family? After all, since she hasn't talked to a lot of people, I'm guessing by her soul's excitement when she was finally able to talk to more than just her meister that she will want to talk."

"Well, how about introductions fist?"

Maka held out her hand to Amber first. "Hi, I'm Maka, and this is Soul, Crona, Tsubaki, Black*Star, and those two weapons of Kid's are Liz and Patti."

Amber took the hand. "Well I'm Amber, and this is my meister, Scratch."

Scratch just nodded and Amber looked up, and took a deep breath.

"OK, Amber why don't chu tell them bout your family…"

Amber took a deep breath and then began to explain. "OK so my family is basically the best weapons out there, we live as long as a Shinigami, so we are most likely the ones for them to use and such. We are paired with a Shinigami at our birth, such as my father with Lord Death or me with Kid, and when that Shinigami dies, we die too. But we don't have to just be our Shinigami's weapon. Sure, it is preferred, but we can match Soul Wavelengths with anyone. But as weapons, we also can see Souls and attack with our Soul Wavelengths. Usually meister powers, sure, but we can still do that. We are immortal until our Shinigami dies. And because they rarely die, we are basically alive forever. Oh, and we can turn into any type of weapon. From ninja uses to guns to scythes, we are basically the weapon everyone wants."

The group looked at her and ten it was when the questions began.

"So you can see our soul's and attack with your Soul Wavelength?"

"Yea…"

It was then when Kid came up. "She also forgot to mention that she can split her soul into several different weapons. Such as," he grabbed her hand and she turned into a pair of guns, "this."

"So you can turn into any type of weapon?" Amber transformed back to her human form and nodded.

"Even this one?"

Black*Star was holding Tsubaki in Uncanny Sword form. (Yea, that's what it's called.)

"Easy."

Amber turned into the same exact weapon, but instead of silver, it was black. She then turned back as Tsubaki did. Soon, she had turned into everyone's requests.

"OK kids; let's get down to why you are here."


	2. Reasons, Reasons

(A/N OK I have an obsession with Kid…Crona and Kid, now an OC that has the same name and almost exact same sense of style? Yea, I love kid. ^-^)

Amber was walking next to Kid, talking about how the two had been. Liz and Patti were lagging behind, not talking, and just not wanting to disturb the two friends. Then Liz questioned her sister with something she was worried about.

"Hay, Patti, do you think that Kid will…not need us anymore? Because you know, she's here and they are attached. If he dies, then so dose she. So do you think he will want to stay with her and protect her?"

"I don't know big sis, he has known her for a long time. And they do have a lot in common, and from what I can guess, they share a birthday, because they look the same age and she was paired with him at birth from what she said. So it could be possible, and she can make him look symmetrical with more than just two weapons. So, maybe, but I don't think so. For one, he treats us like family, and if there is anything I learned from Lilio and Stich it's that you don't leave family, even if it's not blood family, but more in a soul family."

Liz stared at her sister, astonished by how she had come up with that on the spot. She then looked forward and saw Kid and Amber, laughing about something. Much to her dismay, Kid grabbed Amber's hand and they walked together, still talking as if he was always holding her hand. Kid then released her hand, and put it around her shoulders. In response, Amber put her arm around his waist, and placed it in his front pocket.

A little behind Liz and Patti, Maka and Soul were auguring about what they would be having for dinner for the next week.

"Soul, I want chicken on Tuesday, Pizza on Wednesday, Ribs on Thursday, and take-out on Friday!"

"Yea, well Ribs on Tuesday, Chicken on Wednesday (also known as the day of the week I can't spell!), Take-out on Thursday, and Pizza on Friday with the gang, then we can get more acquainted with Amber and Scratch."

"Fine, have it your way!"

Behind them, Black*Star was boasting with Tsubaki.

"We will defeat whoever will come up and question us, right Tsubaki?"

"Of course Black*Star!"

Behind them, Crona was walking with the new girl, Scratch. They weren't talking, just walking. Crona didn't know how to handle people with blue hair, so she kept to herself. Scratch seemed to just…not talk they were dwelling in her own thoughts, such as wondering if Ragnarok was going to appear, or if Amber was still going to be her partner.

At the front of the group, Kid and Amber were reuniting.

"And remember when she had to pick up the sword for the first time?"

"Yea, she was scared you were going to hurt her. As if you would hurt someone so innocent."

It was then that a man around twenty came up and whacked Kid. Amber whacked him, but with her hand as a hammer. She looked up, and saw the man come after her. She turned her arm into an axe and hit him in the gut. She didn't know who it was, but she felt the kishin of his soul. As soon as he stood up, Scratch was next to her. They grabbed hands and Amber turned into a crossbow. Scratch shot the man with the arrows from her pockets, hitting him in the guts. Amber then turned into her human form, jumped and twirled, landing on him. She then turned her hand into an axe, and chopped off his head.

"That's for killing innocent people."

Kid walked up to her right as the kishin's soul appeared. The rest fallowed. Amber quickly ate the egg, and brushed the blood off of her jacket, so it was symmetrical.

"There we go, now I can sleep knowing my jacket has symmetrical stains. I hate asymmetrical things!"

It was then that Scratch even made a noise. She giggled slightly, her soft voice filling everyone's ears.

"Amber…that was amazing, but still, you need to stop with the OCD!" Everyone turned to Scratch and blinked confused. Scratch then pulled a smoothie out of her backpack and began to drink it. When Soul looked at her, she just looked back. "What, I like smoothies." She then proceeded to drink it, finishing the mango-banana treat. "So are we done? Lord Death said to kill him, and that was the guy, perfect description."

"Yup, I think so. OK let's get back to Uncle Death!" Everyone turned to her. "What? I call him that a lot…"

Kid wrapped an arm around her, and they were back in the position they were in only moments ago. "Yea, let's go back to father." He then pulled me closer than before, and we walked back the way we came. We were soon in front of the school, right as classes ended. Some people stared at them, mainly Kid and Amber. They just walked up the steps, and headed to the Death Room. Kid and Amber let go of each other and instead walked in next to their weapons or meister.

"Hiya Kiddos! How was the mission?"

"Wonderful father, Amber killed the kishin, but how come you sent a large group for that?"

"Reasons, reasons…OK how about you guys settle where Amber is gonna stay, she will be staying here for a while."

Kid looked At Amber and grinned. "Well, she can always stay with Liz, Patty and me at gallows manor."

"Thanks Kiddo, well you guys are dismissed, see ya later!" He made his giant fingers into peace signs and the teen walked down to the door.

Kid and Amber once again went back to Kid with his arm around her shoulders and Amber's arm around his back and in his front pocket. Amber then leaned her head against him, and they walked to the gallows manor.


	3. Surprises

Scratch didn't need to stay at anyone's house. She had enough money to go to a hotel. She saw Death Inn and walked in. She got a room and did her routine. She placed the spare key in her backpack and the main key on her main outfit. She then called Amber, and told the voicemail where she was staying. She then looked over the room, and used a bed as a table. She then turned on the T.V and watched whatever she wanted to. Soon, Scratch was bored. She decided to see where her partner's soul was and see if she could make out anyone else's.

Amber was with Kid, on the Loveseat in the living room. Patti had pulled out a horror movie, and everyone was watching it. Amber had basically clung to Kid all night. Liz had already gone to bed, so Patti was on the large couch, and the other loveseat was empty. Kid wrapped his arm around Amber as she turned away from the screen the ten billionth time. Kid just hugged her and yawned.

"C'mon Amber…let's go to bed…"

He looked at her and saw she was asleep. He chuckled lightly and picked her up. He carried her to his bedroom, the eighth door in the hall. He opened the door and placed her on the bed. He then changed so he was just in a pair of black boxers, and laid down next to his girlfriend.

He pulled her close to him, her wearing a black nightgown, and she immediately placed her head on his bare chest. She placed her arms around his neck, while he placed his arms around her waist. He kissed the top of her head and pulled up the covers so Amber wasn't shivering.

Lord Death looked in his mirror at his son with his arms around Amber. "Why would he hide the fact that he's dating Amber from me?"

Spirit looked on and said "At least he isn't going out with my Maka! To think what he could do to her…"

Death then looked at Maka and Soul in their apartment, to only reveal the weapon on top of his meister, them kissing.

"THAT BOY!"

Spirit ran away, probably to rip out Soul's jugular. Death chuckled and went back to observing Kid and Amber.

~The Next Morning~

Kid woke up next to Amber, holding her. He shook her awake. She stretched, her arms stretching out behind her. She kissed Kid on the cheek and got up. She grabbed a pair of jeans, a black undershirt, and a see-though black shirt with a bronze design on the front, and another black t-shit from a drawer in Kid's dresser.

"How did you get some of your clothes in there?!"

"Eh, you were on a mission, I placed them here. Also, you have horrible security."

"I guess…"

She walked into the bathroom that connected to the bedroom.

"Hay, can you cut my hair later? I don't want these blonde stripes anymore…"

"Of course! Only the best for the soon Lady Death!"

"Yea…dose your dad know my dad wants us married yet"

"Well…not exactly…"

"Does he know we're dating?"

"Not exactly…"

"Does he know about the you-know-what!?"

"No…."

"UGH!"

Liz walked down the hall to Kid's room and knocked cheerfully. "Kid, we gotta go so we can get to school on time!"

"Ok…we'll be out there in a second."

Liz frowned at the word "we'll"

She walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Patty was eating some fluffy pancakes, covered in syrup.

"Hay big sis, is Kid coming with Amber?"

"Y-Yes Patty."

"Okeydokey!" the gun just ate her food with one big gulp.

"I don't even want to know how…"

Kid and Amber walked in, Amber wearing a pair of jeans and a few shirts underneath a see-though shirt with a bronze thread design. She had on a pair of brown boots with a two inch heel. (This is actually my wardrobe…)

"Liz, Patty, we will be going ahead because we have something to discuss with Father, see you in the classroom."

Kid waked out, holding Amber's hand tightly. The weapon looked at him as he protectively wrapped his arm around her waist. She wrapped her arm around him, ending up in his front pocket. He walked her briskly to the school, almost as if he didn't want to be out.

In the hall to the Death Room, Kid removed his arm, and so did Amber. They walked to the mirror in the center of the room when Death appeared. "Hiya Kiddos!"

"Hello father…well umm…you see we are here to tell you something….but you have to promise not to freak out or anything, OK?"

"Okeydokey Kiddo!"

"Really we have to say three thins and well ummm…"

Amber cut in. "Kid and I are dating is the first thing."

Kid looked at her and blinked. She said it so confidently that he wasn't sure this was Amber.

"Umm…yes as she said the second thing is her father…well he wants us to get married because of the third thing…"

"MARRIED?!" Death took a deep breath and said in a more composed structure "And that is?"

"Well…ummm….Amber…is…kinda….err…umm…pregnant?"

Death just gave his son a blank look. It was then that Kid looked at the time.

"Shot class is going to start in eight minutes! Let's go!"

Kid grabbed Amber's hand and ran to the classroom.


	4. The first annoucment

Kid and Amber made it in with four minutes to spare. Kid sat down next to Liz who was next to Patty. Amber sat down next to Kid, holding his hand underneath the desk. Maka ad Soul walked in, and sat down next to Amber. Maka saw Kid and Amber holding hands and giggled lightly, then looked at the front of the class. Stein was sitting there, dissecting a large bird. She just shrugged and began to doodle in her notebook.

Soul, who was next to Maka, also noticed the two holding hands. He then looked at Scratch and saw the disapproval in her eyes. It was then that Sid walked in. "Hello, I need an Amber and Kid."

Amber looked at Kid and they walked off, still holding hands for everyone to see. Kid's fangirls sent her death glares, but she ignored them. Sid led the two to the death room, and Kid let go of Amber's hand quickly. She just sighed and put her hands into her front pockets.

When they reached the room, Death was looking at them, and his head was in his hands. Spirit was next to him, looking between the two teens and his boss.

"Father? Why'd you call me and Amber here?"

He looked up and Kid was looking at him, a few centimeters away from Amber. Death pulled himself up and pointed to Amber.

"Why'd you go out with her and not tell me?"

"Because, Father, I thought you would disapprove and give me a list of other woman to date, like with choosing another weapon instead of Amber."

"Kid…I would have been happy for you and Amber! I love both of you. Amber is like my daughter!"

"Yes Father, and now do you need anything?"

"Yes, I do. Just when is Amber going to pop out another member of the Death Family?"

"August eight, which I think is an amazing day for the birth of the next Death Lord/ Lady to be born."

Amber looked down at her hands, fidgeting. She messed with a ring that had a small skull with ruby eyes. Kid wore on exactly like it, along with his other rings. Spirit noticed this and saw that there was footsteps coming own to the death room.

"Lord Death, someone is coming-MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Maka was greeted by her father throwing himself at her. She pried him off and looked at Kid, who was looking at her with Amber. She pushed off her father with a Maka-Chop. He winced and held his hand to his head. "We just wanted to know where Kid and Amber were, because we want them to come to our apartment Friday to eat pizza with us and the rest of the gang."

"It's OK with me."

"Same."

"OK, good, well, we are going to Lunch so…"

"Bye."

Sprit looked as his daughter walked away and chased her to the lunch room. "MAKAAAAAA COME BACK TO PAPA I LOVE YOU!"

"So why did you need to call us in, other than asking when she's due?"

"Amber, do you love Kid?"

"Yea…"

"Kid do you love Amber?"

"Of course I love Amber!"

He then grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers. Kid had known what it meant. The ring finger kiss was only for someone he wanted to marry or had been married to. The kiss on the middle finger meant forever, because it was the longest finger. The kiss on the pointed finger meant his heart would always point in her direction. The kiss on her thumb meant that he hoped everyone would approve, and if they didn't, heck to them. The kiss on her pinkie meant that he promised to love her and only her.

Amber knew what he was doing. She blushed as he did it to her other hand. He then held her close to him as he looked at his father, a challenging look in his eyes. "Is that all, father?"

"Yes you are dismissed."

Kis walked out, his arm still around Amber. She put her arm aound him and he held her other hand with the hand that wan't locked around her. They walked like this to lunch, earning death glares from Kid's fangirls.

"Hay Kid, why'd you choose someone who just started at this school?" A girl with blue hair, black clothes, and tattoos on her that were band logos came up to them, he skinny figure not looking right with her large chest.

"Because, I've known her for all my life, and we are getting married Lucy."

"Why'd you marry someone like her though?"

"Because, unlike you she actually eats and doesn't get surgery to enlargen her boobs."

Kid wlked passed her as she gave a blank stare. He walked to the table where the rest of their friends were as Black*Star was bragging about his streangth.

"HAY LOOK THE TWO PESENTS ARE IN LOVE!"

Kid and Amber stopped and looked at him, both of their face's a dark red. "MAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAA_CHOP!"

Black*Star laid on the ground, twitching in pain. Kid sat down and pulled out a brown bag. He pulled out a salad for Amber and a cheesburguer for himself. They then began to eat, as the group asked them questions.

"Are you two dating?" Maka looked at them, her emrald eyes begging for an answer.

Both of them nodded.

Tsubaki looked at the rings on their hands. "Are you two getting married?"

Kid looked at Amber, who gave a small nod. They then both nodded to the group. Maka squeeled with Tsubaki and Patty. Liz looked at them and then got up and walked away. Kid didn't pay any attention like she thought he would. She walked out of the school and down the street to the mall.

Kid walked home, holding Amber close. He sighed. "Amber, when are we gonna tell them about your pregnancy?"

"I was thinking Friday when everyone is at Soul and Maka's so everyone can know."

"Hmm…that sounds good and that way, no one else will know! I knew you are smart but this is GENIUS!"

"Hehe…thanks sweetie."

She meant to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned his head and they were kissing in front of the Manor. They broke apart and walked into their house. Amber walked up to a room that was empty, and aross from her and Kid's.

"Hay, Kid, can we use this room for the child?"

"Sure! What are we going to do with it?"

"I was thinking we could ask someone to make a fish tank that could be on the ceiling and the crib under it so it can have an undersea effect."

"Ok I can get someone to do that."

The two talked for a while and then heard the front door slam close.

"I'm home!" Liz walked into the kitchen and grabbed a snack. When Kid and Amber walked in, they stared at her. Liz's hair, which was usually blonde, was black with blue and purple stripes. Her outfit was a black shirt that clung to her body, ripped jeans with black tights under it, black stilettos with silver spikes coming out of the heel. Her cowboy hat was replaced with a small black hat on her left side. She wore a black leather jacket and had her make-up be black eye shadow, black lipstick, and black eyeliner. Her long hair was almost shaved on one side of her head, the other side reaching her waist. She was a different person.

"L-Liz?!"

"Yes, Kid?"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"I changed that's all."

Kid just groaned and walked to his room. Amber fallowed , looking back at Liz ad then fallowed her fiancé.

"Why did she DO THAT?!"

Kid was banging his head on the wall. Amber walked over and pulled him into a hug. He ended up crying into her shoulder.


	5. Cheating

(A/N) HOLY CRAP SOOO SORRY THIS IS LATE! I have been writing my Oran High School Host Club fanfic, but this will continue, and if you like OHSHC this chapter is rated M because well I'm making something happen that shouldn't. OOC for SURE shortest chapter I've written so far!

Kid woke up on Amber's shoulder, her arms around him, holding him. He saw his tears in her shoulder and saw her calm, sleeping face. He loved this face, the face of his lover. He kissed her nose as she woke up, and she kissed his. Their sweet moment was ruined by someone scoffing at their door. Kid looked over and saw Liz in a pair of black skinny-jeans with cuts on the thigh of her left leg, and a cut on her knee on her right leg. Her hair was arranged so the side that was longer was almost covering her whole face. She had on black lipstick with little red designs on her cheek that made it look like the flesh was showing.

"That and the and the and that and LIZ WHAT THE HELL!?"

"What, I just decided it was time to change my style."

"LIZ! PLEASE CHANGE BACK!"

"Why should I? You and lover girl here can be partners. It's recommended, right?"

"Yea, but I want you to be my partner, you and Patty."

"Whatever, I'm moving out. I'll probably go back on the streets, that'll be good. Yea, get the Thompson name back. Oh and Patty will be coming with me, we are all good, so bye now, and forever as long as you don't end up in an ally." She then turned away, her heels clicking on the marble floor. She then took them off and ran back to Kid's room. She saw Amber go to the bathroom and ran up to Kid. She kissed him full-out, and forced him onto the bed. She guided his hands under her shirt and sat on top of him, leaning down so she wouldn't break the kiss. She then used one of her hands to force his mouth open and she was able to get her tongue in his mouth exploring his mouth. She removed her hand and instead had it on his chest, as if she was trying to pull away. Amber walked in and gasped. She ran out of the room, crying. Liz finally broke the kiss. "Well, little lover girl is gone now, and you aren't getting up." She then kissed him again, and he tried to push away, but that only made it harder for him as Liz pulled him into a trance with her tongue. She was able to stop him from thrashing to voluntarily kissing her. Now all se needed to do was seduce him farther.

"L-Liz we should stop."

"Why? I think we are all good." She then leaned down a kissed his neck, making sure to make it symmetrical, much to Kid's pleasure. He groped her and forced her to kiss him. He had wanted to do this with Amber, but ever since she had gotten pregnant she would push his needs away. But Liz was a total different story. She slowly took off his shirt and felt Kid taking hers off. _Good, he is going along with this._

Kid lay on the bed, next to Liz. They were both naked, and exhausted. Kid then heard a loud noise as Maka ran in with Soul and Black*Star. Before he could even question why they were there, Maka kicked his exposed parts. Id fell down, crying. Liz looked over and saw Soul with tears in his eyes. He punched her and Black*Star kicked Kid. "NEVER cheat on someone who is expecting your children!" The three said in unison. They walked out, leaving the two on the ground.

~ Before (With Amber) ~

Amber ran out of the house and felt the tears on her face. She couldn't see where she was going, she just ran far and fast. She stopped running and saw a large tree. She sat under it and wept as she pulled her knees to her chest. "Amber?"

She looked up to see Maka looking at her. "What's wrong?"

"I saw K-Kid kissing Liz on his bed." Maka nodded and helped her friend up. She called up Soul and he arrived with his motorcycle.

"Amber, could you turn into a weapon so we can all ride?"

Amber nodded and turned into a small axe that would barley cut a blade of grass attached to a chain that was connected to Maka's finger, almost a ring. Maka wrapped her arms around soul and they drove off. The stopped at Black*Star and Tsubaki's house, a loud sound erupting from it. Tsubaki ran outside as Amber turned back into her human form. Tsubaki hugged Amber as the girl began to cry. Black*Star appeared in the door. "Black*Star, kick him for me." Tsubaki said to her meister.

"'Couse Tsu, I will kick his ass."

"Thanks."

The two saw the three off, and Amber was pulled inside. Tsubaki began to make tea and set some out for Amber. Amber gratefully drank it and fell asleep on the other girl's couch. When the trio appeared from getting revenge, they all bid goodbyes. Tsubaki and Black*Star carried amber to their guest room. Black*Star smiled at Tsubaki and decided to be quiet for the sake of the girl in the room next to his. He watched some quiet television and Tsubaki sat next to him. They were quiet and Amber didn't get up. Tsubaki made some dinner and entered Amber's room. She awoke the smaller girl and Amber ate Tsubaki's food. "That's really good Tsubaki, thank you."

"You're welcome, anything for a friend. Would you like to stay here?"

"If you and Black*Star don't mind, yes. Thank you so much Tsubaki, not just for letting me stay or the food."

"You don't have to talk about it, just get some sleep. It'll do you good. I'm right across the hall and Black*Star is right next to this room. The bathroom is next to mine; you can stay as long as you want."

"Thank you." Amber then snuggled into her bed and silently cried. Meanwhile, in the room next to hers, Black*Star was thinking about how much of a douche Kid was. _You should never cheat, I don't care if he has any explanation, and I'm not going to talk to him. He hurt one of my friends. And she's pregnant with his kid. I will help Amber, and so will the rest of the gang._ Black*Star made a promise to himself to not allow Kid to hurt the small girl ever again. 


End file.
